


Does Your Head Hurt?

by Abbiewithapen



Series: Does Your Head Hurt? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First story, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, Hinata x Kageyama, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, M/M, Suga x Daichi, They are gay, haikyuu!! - Freeform, relatively, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbiewithapen/pseuds/Abbiewithapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sudden taste of metal and the extreme pain of my head brought me back to reality. Stars popped in my eyes and a warm feeling started dripping down my lips. I fell onto my back , eyes watering and breath wheezing. Then everything went black, but before I went out I heard a voice shout, “HINATA, YOU DUMBASS.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Metal Poles and Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. GAAAH! So this story started out as a birthday present for by best friend but i felt like i needed to share it because i absolutely loved writing it. Enjoy!  
> PS. POV changes at the line of X's

He didn't exactly say it but the challenge in his eyes was unmistakable. My lungs were already burning and there was a weird cramp in my right foot but I’d rather die than let this stinking jerk beat me. Our feet thudded loud in my ears but they couldn’t drown out the raging beat of my heart.  


I discarded my bike about three blocks back, Kageyama completely flipped the one time I used it to beat him to the corner. So now I just lean it against a tree and we walk back together after our race. It’s something that started after our practice match with the Neighborhood Volleyball Association. Since then our scores have been edging past each other’s back and forth. And currently I am one ahead of him. I need to start creating a gap.

 The sudden taste of metal and the extreme pain of my head brought me back to reality. Stars popped in my eyes and a warm feeling started dripping down my lips. I fell onto my back , eyes watering and breath wheezing. Then everything went black, but before I went out I heard a voice shout, “HINATA, YOU DUMBASS.”

XXXXXXXXX

I was lost in my own thoughts until I heard a disgusting metallic bang just behind me. My sneakers scraped horribly against the sidewalk as I tried to halt my momentum. I knew what that freaking idiot had done before I even turned around.

The last remaining rays of sunlight fell into my eyes as I looked back at Hinata’s limp form lying awkwardly on the sidewalk.

“Hinata, you dumbass.” I didn’t even realize the words came from my mouth until they hit my ears again. I ran up to his unconscious body a string of profanity escaping my lips. _What was he even thinking?_ His eyes were closed but blood was dripping steadily from his nose. The spot on his forehead were I assume he made first contact with the pole was already an angry red that only seemed to be getting darker.

I lifted Hinata into a sitting position trying to keep the blood from going down his throat. I rested his dead weight against the very light pole he smashed his head into and started patting his cheek trying to wake him up.

 XXXXXXXXX

Before my eyes even opened I was aware of a searing pain in my forehead and nose. As I opened my eyes I also became aware that I was propped uncomfortably against something hard and there was a very frightening and angry looking face hovering above mine.

I opened my mouth to greet the angry face but my voice was cut by a stream of random questions from kageyama. “What’s your name? What’s my name? Do you know today’s date? What did you have for lunch today?” Kageyama’s hand squeezed my shoulder with each question.

“Oi,” I wheezed but Kageyama didn’t hear me. “OI,” I repeated louder, still he didn’t stop. “YO KAGEYAMA SHUT IT!” I shouted a shot of pain erupting between my eyes. Kageyama’s voice finally stopped and I continued. “I’ve never heard you talk this much before. Would you stop?”

 “That’s beca-“

“I’m fine. Why are you asking all these stupid questions?”

“Idiot, that’s because you ran into a light pole at full speed, of course I’m concerned. What if you’ve got a concussion and can’t spike? We’ve got a practice match against Nekoma coming up.”

“I’m fine. Now let me go so I can get up. I still have to go back and get my bike.” I had no idea why Kageyama was acting so weird. He usually was only angry when I hurt myself.

I struggled to pull myself up and away from Kageyama’s arms but his hands only tightened around my shoulders. If my head wasn’t pounding so much I might have noticed the biting of his nails through my practice shirt. Kageyama only hesitated for a moment before letting go. I cocked an eyebrow then cringed at the shock wave it sent through my forehead.

I slowly stood up leaning my weight against the light pole behind me but the moment my butt was parallel with the ground the world started spinning. A knot of nausea squeezed my stomach and my pulse started racing through my ears.  I must have teetered because there were suddenly hands on my shoulders again. Kageyama pushed me back into a sitting position. I pouted a little but the frustrated concern on Kageyama’s face wiped the look off my face and I held up a reassuring hand to him.

“Come on, I’m fine. How many times have I been hit in the head with a volleyball or run into a wall. What makes a pole any different? Now let me up so I can get my bike.”

I tried to laugh it off and stand but Kageyama pushed my shoulder down again, hard. “No, you’re not fine and this is completely different. Metal poles are significantly harder than a freaking volleyball. Idiot.”

“Fine, but what about my bike?”

            There is a pause before Kageyama responds. “This isn’t a good idea.” I laugh and he sends a scowl at me then continues. “You stay here. I’ll go get your bike. I think I should call Suga too. Unless you think you need to go to the hospital.

            “NO!!” I shout before my head starts pounding, stars popping in my eyes again. I slowly turn my head right to left, placing the heel of my hand to my temple. “Not the hospital, I don’t want to worry mom. Just let me go home, I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

            “You don’t get to decide if you go to the hospital or not, stupid. I’m going to run and get your bike. Try not to fall asleep.” Kageyama turned and started to run the way we had come. I watched him go, a twinge in my stomach, and I prayed I wouldn’t get sick again.

XXXXXXXXX

            As I hurriedly ran the three blocks Hinata and I had just travel I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and clumsily searched for Suga’s number. He answered on the third ring.

            “Hello, Kageyama? You never call me. What’s up?”

            “Where are you now?” I didn’t bother with a greeting. “I need your help.”

            “Oh my gosh, Kageyama what happened? I’m at the convenience store down the street from the school.” The obvious concern in Sugawara’s voice made me pick up speed. I could just barely see Hinata’s bike about half a block away.

            “Umm…” I paused breathless. “Well Hinata was being a complete idiot.”

            “Of course”

            “And he ran into a light pole which would have been fine but…” I finally reached the bike, mounted it, turned and started hurriedly pedaling towards Hinata.

            “But…?!?” I could almost picture Suga’s face paling.

            “But this time he was unconscious. We are about two and a half blocks west from the convenience store. Can you come check on him?” The trip back took only a minute or two and I could already see Hinata underneath the street lamp. He was leaning against the pole staring up at the bugs flying around the light.

            I just barely caught Sugawara’s assurance to hurry over before the line went dead. I shoved the phone back into my pocket as I squealed the bike to a stop next to Hinata. He seemed to flinch slightly at the high pitch but he still looked up at me and smiled before pointing at the moths above him.

“That big ugly grey moth up there reminds me of you. He’s stubborn. He won’t stop slamming into the light. He’s ugly too.” I just barely heard that last part and I had to resist the urge to grab the top of Hinata’s stupid orange head and squeeze.

            Choosing instead to kick his foot I pointed at a small cricket lying on its back legs curled in. “That one reminds me of you, stupid and dead.” Hinata scoffed but before he could retort I told him that Suga was on his way. It was only about two minutes later that Suga and Daichi came running around the street corner.

            “Hinata! Are you okay?!” Suga shouted still two houses away. Hinata raised two thumbs in the air and put on a pleasant smile. His hands weren’t shaking and acute wave of relief slipped through me as Suga and Daichi finally reached us.

            “Couch Ukai is coming as well.” Daichi stated coming up to me. “He had to close up the shop first.”

            Hinata began protesting but waved him off, “okay, thank you.”

            “You guys didn’t have to come running. I’m fine. Stupid Kageyama won’t listen to me.” Hinata continued his protests but we ignored it as Suga knelt down and started asking Hinata the same questions I did earlier.

            Daichi looked down at Hinata and Suga before looking to me again, a smirk on his lips. “I have a few guesses as to how this happened but why don’t you tell me so that Suga can buy me a pork bun.” Daichi chuckled.

            I explained everything to Daichi as we watched Suga shine his phone light in Hinata’s eyes. Suga snapped his fingers by Hinata’s ear. He didn’t flinch away from the sound but his nose wrinkled a little. (Cute) _Wait, what?_ I realized I had stopped talking and then turned back to a slightly confused looking Daichi. “Um… he was out for about two minutes. I propped him up and tried to stop his nose from bleeding. I wasn’t sure if he should go to the hospital of not that’s why I called Suga.”

            “No, it’s a good thing you called.” Daichi placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt myself relax. I tried to force myself to calm down some more as Daichi continued, “Hopefully its nothing too serious and he’ll be able to play in the match against Nekoma.”

Suga stood up, pushing Hinata’s shoulder down as he tried to stand too. Suga opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the sputtering of an old rusty car pulling up along the edge of the street. Before the engine could even die Coach Ukai was jumping from the cab. “How bad is it? We’ve got a game against Nekoma in two days and there is no way we can manage with only half of our odd-ball duo. There’s no way I’m losing to that greasy old man again.”

I opened my mouth to explain the situation again but Suga beat me to it. “He doesn’t seem to have a concussion. But he did black out for…What did you say Kageyama? About two minutes?” I nodded. “It also doesn’t look like he broke his nose but he’s going to have some serious bruising all over his face.” Suga finished with a slightly satisfied look on his own face. I was surprised at Suga’s confidence in his examination before I remembered that after high school he was planning to study medicine.

Couch Ukai nodded, “Do you think he should go to the hospital?”

“NOO! I don’t need to go to the hospital.” Hinata jumped up before anyone could stop him. He only staggered for half a second before grabbing onto Suga’s arm. “Please Suga, I hate hospitals. Don’t make me go, I feel fine.”

Hinata’s paling color contradicted his words but Suga patted his hands and nodded before settling him down against the street lamp again. He looked up at Couch Ukai before giving his opinion. “I don’t think he needs to go the hospital but I also don’t think he should be left alone for a while.  Since Hinata’s family is in Kyoto he’s going to have to stay with someone.”

Before I knew what was happening I was raising my hand. “I’ll take care of Hinata. He can stay over and I’ll watch him.”

Everyone was looking at me. Daichi and Coach Ukai looked slightly surprised but Suga looked as if he expected the offer. “If he passes out again do not hesitate to call an ambulance. If he started to puck or act any more strangely than he already does,” Hinata scoffed “do not hesitate to call the paramedics. You should probably keep him awake for about two hours, just to be safe.”

“Are you sure it’ll be fine Suga?” Coach Ukai asked resting his hands on his hips. Suga nodded and smiled, “I’m sure Kageyama can take care of him.”

XXXXXXXXX

When Kageyama offered to take care of me, my jaw dropped. But then I almost started laughing when I saw the surprised looks on Daichi, Couch Ukai and even Kageyama’s face. Suga however didn’t seem surprised at all.

            They started talking about what Kageyama should watch for and I stopped listening (though I didn’t miss the jab Suga made). I didn’t have to go to the hospital so I wasn’t worried. Hospitals give me the creeps. But also Kageyama Just invited me over to sleepover at his house. That never happens.

            I was brought back to the conversation by Suga’s hand pulling me slowly into a standing position. This time my head didn’t start spinning. Suga explained what was going to happen.  Coach Ukai was going to drive Daichi, Suga and me to Kageyama’s house. Kageyama was going to ride my bike and meet us there.

            Suga gently helped me into the back seat of Couch Ukai’s car as couch and Daichi climb into the front. Kageyama was already on the bike pedaling towards his house.

            The car ride took just a couple minutes. Kageyama skidded the bike to a halt as Suga helped me get out of the car. I didn’t stagger or sway as we made our way into Kageyama’s house, whether that was due to my own will or Suga’s hand on my arm, I’m not sure. In the entry way Kageyama bent down and removed my shoes before removing his own and lining them up neatly.

            It felt weird having Suga and Kageyama baby me this way. I said as much. Suga kind of chuckled as he pushed me after kageyama into the living room. I didn’t miss how Kageyama’s shoulders seemed to tense.

            It was only as I sat on the couch with Kageyama getting me some water that I realized Daichi and Coach Ukai hadn’t followed us inside. Suga must have guessed my train of thought. “Coach probably isn’t allowed in a student’s house especially not when there aren’t any parents home.” I nodded slowly I think I understood, I feel my cheeks redden a little.

            Kageyama came back into the room, handed me a glass before turning again and heading down the hall. My eyes followed him, confused, but I decided not to ask. It wasn’t until I took a drink of the ice water that I realized my mouth tasted like blood. I gagged a little causing Suga to look at me concerned. I shook my head and pushed on my teeth with my tongue making sure none of them were loose. They ached a little when I pushed at them but they didn’t move. I breathed a small sigh before taking another drink. I swished the water in my mouth to clear out the taste. The blood must have been from my nose which definitely still hurt.

            When I looked up at Suga to ask him were Kageyama went he seemed to be watching me an amused grin hiding behind his hand. I made to complain when Kageyama suddenly appeared in the doorway holding a small wet towel. He handed it to me before turning to Suga. “I can handle him from here. No sleeping for two hours. No puking, no passing out and no being expressly weird.”

            “Are you sure Kageyama? I know I said you could handle him but if you don’t want to I could probably bring him home with me.” I huffed as they talked about me as if I wasn’t there. The towel was starting to cool in my hands. Why did Kageyama give this to me? And why is he babying me so much? I was lost in thought until kageyama nudged my shoulder alerting me that Suga was about to leave. I waved goodbye from my seat on the couch as he and Kageyama walked to the door.

            The door clicked shut, after I faintly heard Kageyama assure Suga talking a pork bun Daichi owed him. He looked determine and slightly annoyed. Did I do something? He baffles my expectations when he kneels down in front of me and holding out his hand. I looked at him puzzled. _He’s lost his mind._ Then he asked for the towel now cold in my hand.

            “You’ve got dried blood on your face, stupid.” I am surprised at how gentle Kageyama is as he wipes my face.

            “Sorry” I’m not sure what I’m apologizing for but I felt like it was something I needed to say.

            Kageyama looked at me as he scrubbed my face. “What for?” I suddenly felt very childish underneath Kageyama’s hands, the same hands that toss to me every day. I had to fight back tears, which didn’t make any sense. I looked up into Kageyama’s eyes. He looked so worried and tired and only slightly annoyed. Still his eyes looked beautiful, a shining blue against his dark eyelashes.

            I realized I hadn’t answered his question and choked out, “For making you worry”, my voice was embarrassingly gruff. “And for making you take care of me.”

            “I wasn’t particularly worried… I just didn’t want you to be out for the Nekoma match.” Kageyama stood and walked out of the room towards the bathroom again. I sat quietly for a moment then jumped when he came back. “And it’s not a problem for me to take care of you, or whatever.”

            I looked at Kageyama quietly as a faint blush crept onto his cheeks. “Still thank you” the blush deepened and he asked if I wanted more water before he went ahead and took my glass, walking into the kitchen.

I called after him from my seat on the couch. “You know it’s really weird having you baby me like this, Kageyama.” There was only a faint grunt in response. I was hoping for something different. Kageyama had been acting so weird since I hit my head. He hadn’t yelled, scowled or insulted me directly, his strange behavior was messing with my head more than the metal pole had.

            As Kageyama came back I surveyed the room around me. I had been here once before but kageyama pulled me into his room so quick I couldn’t appreciate the room or even call out a greeting. Now I notice that it looked like it fell right out of a magazine. It looked barely lived in at all.

I looked at Kageyama sitting on the other end of the couch. “Isn’t anyone home?”

“Idiot, I already said no one was home. Mom only comes home on the weekends. And you know I don’t have any sibling,” Something dark about his tone kept me from asking about his father.

“Oh…” a sudden grumbling reminded me that it was past eight and I hadn’t eaten anything yet. Kageyama realized this the same time I did

“I’ve got a bunch of pork curry I can warm up if you want.”

“Ohohoho I like mine super spicy. Like all ‘whaaah’ in your mouth. Yes, please.” I started jumping up and down in my seat. I love curry and I’m fairly certain its Kageyama’s favorite too. “Ooo can I help?” I said, bouncing from my seat and running towards the kitchen.

When Kageyama entered after me whatever darkness had crept onto his face was gone. In its place was a look of pure annoyance. Oops.

“Just shut up. Suga said you need to rest. So sit down and be quiet. There’s no way I would trust you cooking in my kitchen.” Kageyama pushed me into one of the kitchen chairs and started preparing dinner.

XXXXXXXXX

            As I warmed up the curry we talked about the upcoming Nekoma match. Hinata was excited to be able to see Kenma again. While we talked Hinata reminded me three times to make his curry “whaaah” spicy. By the second time I was already annoyed and I had added as much spice as I could personally handle. That third whiny reminder, however, had my hand slipping over his bowl making the contents much hotter than I would dare to try.

            I only felt guilty for half a second as I placed the bowl in front of Hinata, taking a seat across from him. Hinata was bouncing in his seat, the growing welt on his head seemingly forgotten. I quickly got up and pulled out a bag of frozen peas, instructing Hinata to hold them to his face.

            I had to hold myself back from smacking him in the back of the head as he began shoveling curry before he even said thanks. I decided against possibly agitating his already bruised head and instead dubbed him a complete idiot. Instead of throwing a jab back at me he just smiled up at me, spoon hanging from his mouth.

            “That’s more like it, Kageyama. You’ve barely called me any names. I was beginning to think you were the one who’d hit their head.” Hinata’s nose Crinkled as he grinned at me. My stomach flipped. Uh oh.

            “I didn’t want Suga to yell at me for insulting an injured person. But since you insist you’re are fine there is nothing holding me back now.”

            “Sure.” Hinata giggled tapping his spoon in the center of his empty plate. _Wasn’t he fazed by the curry at all?!_ “I think you were just _so_ worried about me.”

            Hinata’s laugh did unexpected things to my stomach and I found myself talking before I realized it. “So-so what if I was worried. You’re really important…to the team… I mean…” I slowly trailed off realizing what I was saying. Hinata’s spoon stopped tapping and his eyes widened. I quickly jumped up grabbed his bowl, hid my reddening face. “Do you want some more?”

            The shocked look on Hinata’s face was quickly replaced with a beaming smile. “YES!!” He began bouncing in his seat. “And make it super spicy again. That last bowl was... was BWAAH! Mom never makes it that spicy but I really like it that way she says tha-“

            At this point I stop listening. He seems thoroughly distracted. Hinata’s babbling doesn’t stop until I place the plate in front of him again. Then the room is filled with the sound of Hinata’s spoon knocking on his plate and my heart slowly went back to a normal speed. Hinata continued eating noisily as I sat back down and finished my own food.

            When the clicking spoons finally quieted Hinata leaned back in his chair sighing. “Kageyama, why do you think we can’t beat Nekoma?” There was a serious tone in Hinata’s voice that I wasn’t expecting.

            “I would guess it would be their ability to keep the ball in play. Karasuno still isn’t very good at receives but I think this game it going to be a lot closer. That is if our decoy doesn’t have to sit out.”

            “Suga said it wasn’t that bad. They can’t stop me from playing. Kageyama you can’t let them.” Hinata seemed close to tears just thinking about being benched. I laughed before I could stop myself.

            “I’m just kidding, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Suga said he will text after Captain and Couch talk. I’m sure you’ll be allowed to play.” Hinata only seems slightly assured.

            “I don’t like not being able to play” I had no idea what to say. I could completely understand what he meant. I knew what being stuck on the side of the court felt like. The bag of frozen peas sat forgotten on the table.

            “Put the peas on your head.” Hinata placed the bag over his head leaning back in the chair so that he didn’t have to hold it. We fell into silence. It was about three minutes later when Hinata jumped from his seat roughly throwing his dished into the sink. I got up and nudged Hinata out of the way. Tossed him a towel and began scrubbing the dishes.

            After we finished the dishes I checked my phone. There was one message from Suga.

_-Couch and Daichi have decided that Hinata can’t practice tomorrow but he should be able to play at least a little bit during the practice match.-_

Hinata’s not going to like this.

XXXXXXXXX

            When the dishes were finished we went to Kageyama’s room to attempt our homework. Needless to say that didn’t last long. After only about fifteen minutes I had managed to spill my glass of water all over all our books and Kageyama had reminded me about the frozen peas three times. My head still hurt a little but it wasn’t anything unmanageable. The worst part was that I could not breathe through my nose; I could even see my face swelling. I was going to look ridiculous tomorrow.

            After I asked Kageyama for the third time whether or not he had any dessert he let out a frustrated growl and pushed his books across the table unceremoniously. I quickly placed the peas on my head again before he could yell at me to do it. I waited. He was definitely going to yell at me. I watched as he laid his head down on the table with a solid thud. I tensed. He sighed. _Oh gosh, this time I’m actually going to die. They’re going to find my body three months from now, cut up in the middle to the forest, my left leg missing._ I realized Kageyama was mumbling something into the table. I asked him to repeat and I tentatively leaned forward, watching carefully so that he didn’t suddenly sit up and attack me.

            “If you want some chocolates I think there are some in the cupboard next to the refrigerator.” Kageyama sounded annoyed but not nearly as hostile as I was expecting, plus he was offering me chocolates. _Yes Pease!_ I hopped up and quickly exited the room. Kageyama was being really weird.

            In the kitchen the chocolates were exactly where Kageyama said they were. However, what he failed to mention was the type of chocolates they were. They appeared to be love chocolates. One package still had the love confession taped to the top. I felt kind of odd taking the chocolates but decided that since Kageyama was offering I couldn’t refuse. I took five boxes back upstairs.

            Kageyama was still lying on the table; he didn’t seem to have moved at all. I dropped the boxes onto the table by Kageyama’s head, flinching when one bounced off his head. I apologized and Kageyama grunted in response. He still hadn’t sat up. I tried nudging his arm, trying to get his attention. He didn’t respond.

            I laid my head down facing Kageyama. “I said I’m sorry.” Kageyama just rolled his eyes. “I brought you some chocolate.” Again his eyes rolled. “Are you tired? Am I being annoying?” I pushed my best pouty face closer to his so that they were just a few inches apart. Suddenly his eyes widened and he sat up, clearing his throat.

            “I don’t like chocolates, stupid. That’s why there’s so many of them in the cupboard.” Kageyama avoided my eyes which reminded me of the question I wanted to ask him.

            “Kageyama, why do you have so many boxes of love chocolates in the first place?” Kageyama’s face flushed, the color was something I’d barely seen.

            “W-well I find them in my locker or desk sometimes and I-I felt bad if I throw them away.” Kageyama stammered over his sentence. And I was surprised at how considerate he was being. Weird. But most of all I was seriously upset that he had been getting confessions from girls.

            “What?! You’re getting chocolates from girls. Why don’t I get any? It’s because you’re tall isn’t it? Gosh, tall people get everything.” Kageyama didn’t respond but his blush deepened. I sighed. _What was wrong with this guy?_ He’s been acting so weird since we came into his room. “Fine, well I’m going to eat all the chocolates.”

            Kageyama looked skeptically at the five boxes pilled in the center of the table. “Suga said you’ll have to go to the hospital if you throw up.” The blush started to run off of Kageyama’s cheeks. I grunted and ripped open the top box of chocolates. His little threats weren’t going to stop me.

 

 After I ate about half the first box, though, my stomach wasn’t feeling up for the remaining boxes. Kageyama must have known this because he let out a snort watching me slowly shove another chocolate into my mouth.

            “Stop it you idiot. I’m not joking, I will call an ambulance if you throw up.” Kageyama pulled the boxes away from me and I didn’t fight it. I was getting too tired to argue anymore.

            “Kageyama, do you have a futon? I’m getting so tired.” I yawned, emphasizing my point. I played with the thawed out bag of peas squishing the little balls until they popped inside the bag.

            “I’m not sure, I’ll go check” Kageyama pulled the peas from under my hand. “Why don’t you go take a shower while I look.” Kageyama stood up and pulled me from the floor and pushed me towards the bathroom.

            “What about pajamas? I don’t have any.” Kageyama assured me he would leave some clothes by the door and pushed me into the bathroom.

Once he was gone I turned towards the large mirror above the sink. My face looked terrible but kind of cool at the same time. There was a strip of purple down the center of my face that fanned out underneath my eyes, but especially under my right eye which was actually a little puffy. I looked at my nose. _How was it_ not _broken?_

I took my bath, cleaning off the dirt and trying to scrub my face but I didn’t get very far there. I found the clothes Kageyama promised me, sitting outside the bathroom door. They were just a simple t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. The shirt fell over one of my shoulders and the pants had to be rolled up three times before they would stay on my hips. But they smelled nice, like Kageyama. I blushed at the thought then quickly exited the bathroom.

Kageyama was lying on his bed, a sports magazine suspended above his head. There was no futon. When Kageyama heard me enter he sat up and tossed the magazine on a pile in the corner.

“I couldn’t find a futon. You can just sleep in my bed.” Kageyama seemed to have completely recovered from earlier. Whatever that was. “I’ll go shower. Try not to fall asleep before I get back.” After Kageyama left I climbed into his bed my eye lids already heavy. It wasn’t long until I was asleep.

            I woke up to Kageyama shaking my shoulder. He looked down on me, hair dripping. “I told you not to fall asleep, dumbass.” I blinked up at his angry face. I was too tired for this. I rolled over towards the wall, ignoring Kageyama’s annoyed grunt. I was asleep again within seconds but not before I felt the side of the bed dip and the blankets being pulled up. 


	2. In Which They Both are Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally he spoke. “Kageyama, what am I to you?”  
> I froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry I'm such a piece of shit

It’s warm. And soft but kind of hard and boney at the same time. Still comfortable though. Very comfortable. I pull it closer pushing my face into the fuzz, breathing in the honey. Delicious. The warmth and the scent pull me deeper into dreams of giggling red heads and perfect tosses. So comfortable.

  
When my eyes opened to see a frighteningly bright shade of orange encompassing my entire vision, I froze, then jerked back. Hinata grumbled in his sleep before turning over to face me. His face was wrinkled where it was smashed up against the pillow and bruised in the place where it smashed up against the light pole. And if it weren’t for that bruise I probably would have laughed. But that bruise made Hinata look so broken that a part of my chest tightened and I couldn’t help but worry for the dumbass.

  
I watched Hinata slowly open his eyes. He blinked a few times looking up at me. His brow furrowed as he stared. I stared back waiting for something to happen. It was only after an impossibly long minute that Hinata finally opened his mouth. “Kageyama, I can’t get up. Your arm is heavy.”

  
Again I froze as my brain finally caught up with how close our faces were, all the points our bodies were touching, arm, hip, knees, ankles, thighs. SHIT I scrambled from the bed, blankets twisting between my legs tripping me. I hit the ground, a gross thud floating through the empty house followed by Hinata’s bubbling laughter.

  
I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. “Dumbass Hinata, don’t just say whatever you want.” I went to grab his head but when Hinata flinched away I aimed instead for the pillow next to him smacking his legs with it until he apologized.

  
“Geez, Kageyama, What was that for?” Hinata yawned as he slowly climbed out of the bed, clothes wrinkled and hair messier than usual. My stomach flipped at the rosy color of his cheeks, so cute, too bad most of his face was covered in ugly bruises.

  
“It’s because you said something weird. Now hurry up and change your clothes so that we can get to practice.” I said, quickly changing the subject. Hinata jumped up and down instantly pulled his shirt off. I flinched out of the room but not before Hinata was out of his pants and calling after me. “Aren’t you going to change too, Kageyama?”

  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll do it. Let me go to the bathroom first. Dumbass.” I shut the door on the barely clad boy and nearly run down the hall. Slamming the bathroom door behind me, I crouch over the sink pushing my hands through my hair. Fuck. What a dumbass. I tried to take a couple breaths to calm myself down but my pulse didn’t want to slow. I turned towards the shower turning on the water and shove my face into the icy spray. I need help.

 

When I returned to my room I had to stop myself from running to the bathroom again. That freaking dumbass. Hinata was standing in the middle of the room rolling up the sleeves of my favorite sweater. The collar of the shirt dipped obscenely low. The bottom of the sweater loosely hugged the middle of Hinata’s thighs. There is no way I’m going to make it through today.  
The moment Hinata noticed me enter the room he started talking “Kageyama, you ran away before I could ask. Is it alright if I wear one of your sweaters? My shirt from yesterday is way too dirty. I thought maybe I could borrow your pants but when I tried them on they kept falling down so I’m just going to wear mine. It’s not like they were-”

  
“DUDE,”I interrupted his senseless talking. “I don’t care. You can wear my sweater but you need to wear something underneath it.”

  
“Huh? Why?” Hinata looked confused and I could feel my face begin to flush.

“Because, dumbass” I couldn’t think of a reason. “It’s just” Shit “It’s my sweater and I said so!” I finally shouted.

  
Hinata flinched back. “Fine, Bakageyama. I’ll wear my practice tee, it’s your fault if it stinks forever.”

  
I shook my head at the stupid redhead and started changing myself. Once I was finished I headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Hinata followed behind, bouncing on the stairs. At least the hopping meant his head couldn’t hurt too bad. I made breakfast while Hinata alternated humming stupid show tunes and talking about absolutely nothing.

  
He only stopped moving when I placed the plate of food in front of him. After saying thanks we started eating, Hinata managed to make more noise shoving the food into his mouth than when he was talking senselessly a moment ago. But I couldn’t help but laugh at his blushing face as he managed to get rice stuck just above his eyebrow. Hinata is like a small child. I’ve never been very good with kids but I’ve always liked them. Small. Cute.

  
At that thought I blushed and looked down at my plate of already cold food. I picked at the lumpy rice trying hard not to reach out and pick the rice off of Hinata’s face. That single grain seemed far more appetizing than the bowl in front of me. I blushed deeper and hurriedly started shoveling the food into my mouth. Stupid Hinata, learn how to eat properly.

  
When both of our bowls were empty and Hinata had finally wiped the rice from his face we decided to head to morning practice. The entire walk Hinata talked nonstop about hitting tosses and jumping. He bumped his shoulder against mine every time he got excited and it made my stomach toss uncomfortably. After one particularly excited shout from Hinata I thought maybe I should tell him that he wasn’t allowed to practice today. But the more he rambled on the more I couldn’t do it. I’ve never been very good at dealing with Hinata’s tantrums and he’s sure to throw one when he finds out. I’m going to let Suga handle this.

xxxXXXxxx

“HOLY SHIT HINATA!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID KAGEYAMA DO TO YOU”  
“KAGEYAMA YOU GREASY BASTARD!! I SWEAR IM GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES FOR HURTING MY KOHAI!!!!!!” Nishinoya and Tanaka’s screams were almost instantaneous when we walked into the club room. I noticed Suga chuckle as the two enraged second years slowly cornered a quivering Kageyama. I couldn’t help but laugh a little too, but when Kageyama locked eyes with me I could see the absolute desperation so I decided to step in before any casualties could take place.

  
“Wait, Kageyama didn’t do this. It was my own fault. I ran into a light pole.” I squeezed myself between Kageyama and Tanaka’s chests. I just barley fit and my whole body pressed up against Kageyama’s. I ignored the flip in my stomach as I raised my hands assuring Tanaka and Nishinoya of Kageyama’s innocence. I began recounting the events of the previous night. Their eyebrows raised when we got to the part about Kageyama volunteering to bring me home just the same way Daichi and Coach Ukai’s did last night. But they accepted it soon enough and we all got to changing into our practice clothes.

  
I changed quickly, ready to play. It was Suga’s voiced that stopped me, shorts around my knees. “Hinata, you don’t really need to change.”

  
I looked at him confused “Why not?”

  
He looked back at me as if it were obvious. “Hinata, we decided last night that it would probably be best to have you rest for today.”

  
I looked at him still confused.

  
“What I’m saying is you’re not going to practice today. We don’t want you to hurt you’re your head anymore”

  
“…”

  
“Didn’t Kageyama tell you this?”

  
My brain finally caught up with what was going on I slowly turned towards Kageyama. He was tying his shoe, this bastard. He continued tying as if he didn’t feel me staring at his stupid head but I noticed the way his body tensed. This jerk knew I wasn’t allowed to practice today and he didn’t even have the balls to warn me.  
“What do you want dumbass Hinata?” He didn’t meet my eyes. Jerk.

  
“Kageyama… why didn’t you tell me?”

  
There was a hushed silence throughout the club room not even Tsukkishima was making a noise. I could feel everyone’s eyes shifting between Kageyama and me, waiting. Kageyama stubbornly avoided everyone’s eyes as he stood and shuffled around in his bag.

  
“Kageyama… Kageyama!” he started for the door refusing to acknowledge me. “KAGEYAMA, YOU COMPLETE ASS”

  
“What, dumbass!?” Kageyama whipped around and I took a step back. “I didn’t tell you that you weren’t allowed to practice because I knew you would act like a complete baby. Even though we are doing this because we don’t want you to get hurt. You’re still there crying because you can’t practice. Idiot, we are trying to keep you from having to miss more than one practice. What do you think would happen if you got hit by a volleyball today? You’d be done for the season. Not to mention you would make everyone worry but you don’t care about that do you?!?!?!”

  
Kageyama finished puffing out breath. The room was even more silent than it had been moments ago. Everyone’s eyes were watching him and as we all stared he turned around and stomped from the room. As the door slammed behind him I felt a crack of ice split my chest and my vision became blurry. It wasn’t until Suga handed me a tissue that I realized I couldn’t see because I was crying.

  
“It’s okay Hinata. Kageyama seems to be stressed about something right now. I’m sure he didn’t mean to be so harsh.” I looked to Suga’s face but he didn’t seem too sure himself. The room around had picked up in activity. Tsukkishima was making jokes to Yamaguchi that I probably didn’t want to hear and it looked like Nishinoya was trying to keep Asahi from crying. Maybe I was being childish. But so was Kageyama. I was mostly upset that he hadn’t told me that I couldn’t practice.

  
I pushed the coldness in my chest away and walked towards Daichi. “I’m sorry for making a scene, Captain. And I understand why I can’t go to practice but would it be alright if I could still watch? I promise not to get in anyone’s way.” Daichi seemed surprised at my question and looked to Suga before answering.

  
“Hinata, we weren’t going to stop you from being at practice. We just wanted to make sure you didn’t overdo it and accidently hurt yourself even more.” Daichi clapped a hand on my shoulder and smiled one of those warm fatherly smile.

  
I smiled back, “Thanks Captain!” I turned to leave but Daichi squeezed my shoulder and pulled me back towards him.

  
“I do have one thing I want you to do during practice.” I looked at him eagerly. “Find some way to fix what happed with you and Kageyama. I think you need to apologize to him more than anyone else. We don’t want you two to be on bad terms for the Nekoma match tomorrow. We’d be nothing without our freak duo.” With that Daichi squeezed my shoulder and pushed me towards the door as everyone else started towards the gym. I followed slowly trying to understand what Daichi meant.

 

All through practice I struggled to think of some way to clear things up with Kageyama. No matter how hard I tried Kageyama would not make eye contact with me and I was progressively getting angrier. The ice in my chest turning into fire. This turd. I sat on the bench watching practice progress. Tanaka jumping up over and over spiking Kageyama’s tosses. My chest burning when I realized that should have been me. But it made no sense to get angry with Tanaka, Kageyama was the idiot that was being stupid. My previous dilemma was forgotten as I seethed over Kageyama’s stupidity and it wasn’t until Suga came over next to me that I remember what I was supposed to be thinking about.

  
“Hinata do you remember when Nishinoya said he was disappointed that your head didn’t smell like oranges. And then you came to practice the next day and you smelled so much of oranges that we made you change by the door because we couldn’t stand the smell.” Suga giggled as he told the story and I could feel my face begin to burn.

  
“egk, Suga-sempai stop talking about it” I covered my face with my hands as Suga patted my shoulder.

  
“You know ever since then I haven’t been able to eat an orange because every time I go to take a bite all I can see is your head.”

  
The blush deepened and I made to swat at Suga’s arm but he stepped out of the way laughing. He ended up tripping over some empty water bottles and nearly fell on his face. Then it was my turn to laugh widely. To see the calm graceful Suga almost wipe out on the floor was undeniably hilarious and I couldn’t hold back the amazed laughter that escaped my lips.

  
Suga blushed but laughed too and I noticed that everyone in the gym was looking at us. Even Kageyama though he still avoided eye contact. Suga giggled and waved and everyone turned back to their practice. Daichi looked concerned but Suga waved at him again and he too rejoined practice. Suga was still chuckling quietly to himself as he turned back to me.

  
“That’s much better. You looking upset paired with all those bruises was really depressing.” Suga patted my shoulder. “Now what were you thinking so hard about?”  
“Why do I have to apologize to Kageyama? He’s the one who lied and then got angry.” I grumbled scuffing my shoes on the floor.

  
“True, but Hinata, you know Kageyama was really worried about you. You should have heard him on the phone last night. His voice was shaking so much I thought he was going to tell me you were dead.” I blinked up at Suga as he looked past the team practicing on the court. He seemed far away as he reminisced.

  
“… I-I’m sorry, Suga-sempai”

  
Suga giggled as he turned towards me “Hinata, you shouldn’t be saying that to me. Kageyama was the one who worried the most.”

  
This didn’t make sense. Kageyama just seemed angry. He didn’t care as long as I kept jumping for his tosses. There were others on the team, he didn’t need me. He was always calling me a dumbass and other ugly names. And I told Suga just as much. “Kageyama doesn’t care. He just calls me names and yells at me.”

  
Suga frowned, “You know what Kageyama’s old team was like. This is the first time he’s ever had a whole team around him that cared not only for his skills but his personality as well. And this is the first time he’s taken the time to adjust to other people and pay attention to them. He doesn’t know how to deal with the feelings he has… Do you see Kageyama as your friend, Hinata?”

  
I swallowed, “Kinda… when he’s not yelling at me.”

  
“I think you should forgive Kageyama. He probably didn’t tell you about practice because he didn’t know how to do it without upsetting you.”

  
I nodded and Suga clapped me on the shoulder before running back onto the court, tossing me a smile over his shoulder as he ran. I knew Suga was right but it’s not that easy to forgive Kageyama when he’s being a butt face like this. As practice continued I concentrated on different ways to apologize to Kageyama. Maybe I’ll buy him some milk.

 

xxxXXXxxx

 

I was still brewing with anger by the time it came to third period. I knew it was stupid to be this angry but for some reason I couldn’t calm the rage in my stomach. I told myself that I didn’t tell Hinata about practice because I didn’t want to deal with him whining about it but that can’t be right. Maybe I just didn’t want him to be mad at me. That would explain why I’m so angry now, since he got mad with me anyway. But that didn’t seem quite right either. I just couldn’t get a hold of my emotions when it came Hinata.

As I sat in my class scribbling on my notebook completely ignoring the lecture in front of me I tried to think of something to do during lunch break. Recently Hinata and I have been having lunch together so that we can practice tossing once we are done. We can’t practice because of his head and there’s no guarantee that Hinata will even show up today. I sat tapping my pencil on the paper in front of me. I shouldn’t have yelled at him but he just made me so angry some times.

When the lunch bell finally rang I remained in my seat. Should I go? I waited. Hinata’s probably not going to be there. I waited. Was there any point? I waited, closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands. … But what if he did show up? … I stood up before I could change my mind and turned towards the door.

It had started just a couple days after the three on three match. Hinata had come to my classroom with a volleyball in his hands. He was bouncing up and down as I walked to the door. We decided to practice outside after we ate. There was a large oak tree near the gym. Since that day we had been meeting there, eating then testing the door to see if we could sneak into the gym to practice. While most days the doors would be locked, every once in a while they wouldn’t be and we could practice properly in the gym. On the days that it was locked we still practiced but it was mostly just receives and maybe a couple spikes.

  
I got to the tree and my heart sank a little. No Hinata. I checked the gym. My heart fell some more. The doors were locked. I sat in the grass underneath the tree and listened to the crows calling back and forth to each other. It was somehow comforting. Though that comfort didn’t last long as the lunch period slowly past and Hinata still didn’t show up.

I got up and returned to class, long before the bell rang.

By the time afternoon practice came I had still not seen Hinata once and I had worked up my anger again so when I finally spotted his mop of orange on the way to the clubroom I just turned my head away. I avoided eye contact all throughout the practice. It seemed to take forever for Daichi to finally call for all of us to huddle together. He simply reminded us of meeting times and locations for our practice match tomorrow. He reminded us to be respectful and kind to the Nekoma team and then finally sent us off.  
I changed quickly in attempts to avoid Hinata but he was right behind me as I exited the school gates. He didn’t say anything. We made it two blocks before I finally had enough.

  
“Why the hell are you following me dumbass?” I watched Hinata flinch back as I turn around.

  
“This is how I get home too, stupid. Also I left my clothes and bike at your house.” He didn’t look up at me.

  
“Fine” was all I said and we continued walking, this time Hinata decided to keep pace next to me.

  
It was excruciatingly quiet. I could feel Hinata wanting to say something next to me. I watched him beside me. His brow was furrowed and he kept biting his lip. I tried to be patient with him. I shouldn’t have yelled at him the way I did.

  
Finally he spoke. “Kageyama, what am I to you?”

I froze. What?!?!?!?! How the hell am I supposed to answer that? I stared after Hinata as he kept walking until he stopped too and turned around.

“Do you consider me your friend?” Hinata asked looking at the ground and scuffing his toe on the concrete. A momentary wave of relief washed over me but was soon replaced with confusion. What did he mean?

“W-well no one else can hit my tosses.” I stumbled over my words.

Hinata looked up at me. “Kageyama that’s not what I’m asking.”

“I don’t understand what you want me to say!” I could feel myself getting worked up.

Hinata sighed in exasperation running his hands through his hair roughly. “I want you to give me a straight answer. DO YOU SEE ME AS A FRIEND?”

“I mean, I don’t hate you..? I wouldn’t play with you if I did.” Why was he asking these things? I tried to turn and begin walking home again but Hinata grabbed my arm and pulled me back to look at him.

“KageYAMA”

“I don’t see why it’s so important for me to answer.” My anger was building. I tried to shake Hinata’s hand off.

“KAGEYAMA!!”

“IT’S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!!!!!” I shouted.

…Shit

 

xxxXXXxxx

 

“IT’S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!!!!” The sentence echoed through my head. What?

There was a moment of stunned silence as I watched Kageyama’s face pale before turning a bright red.

“I-I-I mean. I’ve never really had a lot of friends in middle school.” Kageyama stumbled over his sentence avoiding my eyes. “So yeah, I see you as my f-friend.” Something warm bubbled in my chest and I couldn’t help but smile as Kageyama finished talking.

“Really!?” Kageyama’s blush only deepened as he looked past my head. But then I remembered what Kageyama had just said. “Wait. What did you mean by ‘I like you’?”

Kageyama seemed to stiffen a little. “W-well… I don’t hate you. So that must mean I like you at least a little bit, you know? And I really admire your jumping ability and the way you can hit my tosses.”

I guess that made sense. But wasn’t that a weird way to say it? As I wondered, we continued walking. It was about five minutes before we started talking again. It was Kageyama who broke the silence.

“Hey, Hinata, I’m sorry for yelling at you this morning.” He didn’t look at me when he said this but his checks were a light pink color.

“I understand why you did. And I shouldn’t have thrown a tantrum. I’m sorry.” I looked up at Kageyama’s face and tried to meet his eyes. After a second of nothing but quiet footsteps and the wind in the trees he finally met my eyes and I knew everything would be fine. As we made our way to Kageyama’s house we didn’t say much to each other and that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Two. YAY!!!!!  
> I'm really sorry i haven't updated its because I'm an idiot.  
> Anyways we're up now so maybe this can help a little  
> I'm also planning a little chapter before i get to the nekoma match  
> its going to be fun. it involves underwear lol. That's misleading. sorry
> 
> Also about chapter ones horrible errors and just pain shitiness. i didn't save the revised copy of chapter one before uploading it so it had all the previous errors and i thought about fixing them but my flash drive is currents 3 hours away and a locked dorm building. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> All right!!! Thanks for reading this!!!  
> If i get enough views and support I'll write some more chapters.  
> (however i have not idea where this is going)


End file.
